The Secret Weapon
by Eexiv
Summary: Kurt and Blaine believes that they finally put Sebastian in place after he promised to not break them up, but what they don't know is that Seb has a secret weapon called... Familiy! (This is an unfinished story, which most likely won't be continued)
1. The weapon is loaded

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, except the characters you don't recognize.**

** And the characters may not have the same personalities as in the show, but this is my version so live with it;P And I'm not a Englishman so my English isn't the best... And I'm using Google Translate at some places/words, so don't get mad!**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine heard a voice with an accent so familiar, but still it wasn't right. He turned around and looked at the person the voice belonged to. He recognized the accent and the appearance, but he couldn't understand why. Not until the person said one word. Just the word: Smythe.<em>

It was a cold spring day and Blaine woke up totally unknowing about the terrible twist the day was about to take. He was only looking forward to see Kurt.

Blaine sometimes regrets that he transferred from Dalton Academy to McKinley, but every time he saw Kurt in some of his totally crazy and fashionable outfits he knew that it was the best thing I could ever have done. He loved Kurt over everything, but he was still afraid of showing the rest of the school how he really felt about the older boy. Blaine had a rough time in the school he went to before Dalton and the fear was still there.

Suddenly rang the phone, interrupting Blaine in his morning business.

"Yes, it´s Blaine!" he answered a bit stressed.

"Hi Blaine" a familiar voice said in the phone with a merry voice "You know what day it is today, right?"

Blaine started smile when he thought about the older boy.

"Of course, you won't let me forget!" Blaine said with a teasing voice and spotted the perfect sweater in one of the drawers.

"Very funny…" Kurt said with a small voice change.

"Sorry Kurt, but I'm really stressed!" Blaine said a bit too hard "See you in school?"

"Yeah, see you!"

Blaine felt a small lump in his stomach, but continued with make himself ready for school.

The first thing that met Blaine when he got off the bus was a weird feeling of something was going to happen today. He often had right, but he really hoped that it wasn't right today. This day was big for Kurt, and Blaine didn't want anything to go wrong.

Today was the day when Kurt was going to know if he was playing the lead in the spring musical. Blaine was requested to audition, but he said no. He was going to focus on his school work.

Blaine walked into the school. It was still a bit weird to be at a mixed school with both boys and girls, although he gone on McKinley for nearly six months. He held his head a bit high, looking for Kurt. Kurt was always waiting him by the bus, but today Blaine couldn't see the glimpse of his boyfriend. The weird feeling got stronger and a lump started to grow in his stomach.

Suddenly Blaine heard a familiar accent. He stopped in his worried walk and turned around against the sound. Blaine wrinkled his face of surprise. What had made Blaine so surprised was a brown headed girl with a small healthy body. Her face was really familiar and when Blaine's eyes met hers he recognized that look from somebody else, but he didn't know from whom. Suddenly started the girl smile and walk against him with confident steps. She stopped a bit in front of him.

"Hi, I'm new here" The girl said with that familiar accent.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. And welcome!" Blaine answered politely and put his hand up to shake her hand.

"Thanks, I'm Rebecca Smythe!" the girl said with a smile and took his hand.

Blaine felt how his inside got cold and he pulled away his hand as like she had burned him. His eyes revealed his disapproval and Rebecca started to grin, just like her brother had when he was mocking Kurt.

"Well, see you later" Rebecca said and continued with a meaner voice "Blaine!"

Rebecca walked passed him and left him standing there.

Blaine couldn't move. Every muscle in his body was paralyzed. He couldn't believe it. Blaine had been so sure that he and Kurt had put Sebastian on place on the regionals. The Warblers had lost because of Sebastian had tried to sabotage for New Direction. Everybody had been so mad at Sebastian that he promised to never sabotage for neither Klaine nor New Direction. But now, now, that promise was broken!

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and his muscle relaxed enough so he could turn around and look into the face of the boy he earlier looked for. Dizziness came over Blaine.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked softly and grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine shook his head because he wasn't able to speak.

"What is it?" Kurt now asked worried and pulled Blaine away from the middle of the corridor "Have anything happened?"

"It's… It's… Smythe!" Blaine got out before it rang for lesson.

Kurt was furious and walked back and forth in the choir room. His knew his boots sounded a lot and if you listen carefully you could hear him mutter about what a big douche bag Sebastian was.

"Take it easy, Kurt" Rachel said with an annoyed voice "And please sit down, your shoes makes me nervous!"

Kurt just looked at Rachel like she was from another planet and then at Blaine who was totally agreeing with the other girl.

"I can't take it easy!" Kurt said with an upset voice and stared at first at Rachel and then Blaine with a bit crazy look "The evil is in the school!"

Puck came in the room at the same time Kurt said the last sentence.

"Who is evil?" He asked and sat down by Rachel.

"I don't know. I walked in here and found him like this" Rachel said a bit worried and turned against Blaine to make him explain.

Blaine who had been silent for a long time opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw Rebecca walk through the door with Santana and he closed his mouth again.

"Hi everyone, this is Rebecca!" Santana said and in the same second turned Kurt around.

Kurt's eyes went even crazier and he took three quick steps towards Rebecca.

"How dare you come here?" he said with a voice full of anger "You're not breaking me and Blaine up, and you are NOT joining the Glee club! And don't tell me you here because of some other reason. I KNOW that your Craigslist-smelling brother have sent you! And there is nothing, NOTHING, you can do to breaks up anyway. So you can just go right now!"

Rebecca just sneered when Kurt insulted her and waited until Kurt was finished before she put her hands up in a mocking gesture.

"Wow, Cit-Cat! If you wanna fight, fight like a man. 'Cause you are a man right?"

At the same time Rebecca said the last comment she stood right in front of him and looked down at him, because she was a few inches longer. Kurt looked like Rebecca had given him a bitch slap and he was speechless.

"Well, I thought so!" Rebecca said with an evil smirk and walked out of the choir room.

It was total silent in the choir room and nobody moved until the rest walked in with Mr. Schuee first.

"Ready for a new song?" Mr. Schuee said without knowing about what have just happened "I think you…"

He stopped when he saw Kurt's devastated face.

"What's wrong?" Will asked and looked at everybody who been in the room.

Rachel was about to answer when Kurt interrupted and said with an empty voice:

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

Then he walked out. And everybody was thinking the same thing: Kurt had never reacted like that before and it wasn't something good!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked my little story, ant it's coming a new chapter! Don't know when, but it's coming. Please review!<strong>


	2. The first shot

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, except the characters you don't recognize. | I m not an English man and am freely translate metaphors from my home language and using Google Translate. And the characters may not have the same personality | Sorry for the late upload, but haven't been able to sign in until now.**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at his arm watch and then down the hallway for the hundred time. It was 5 minutes until the school started and Kurt was usually never late. But Kurt hasn t been at the school for at least a week, since that day Rebecca first showed her face at McKinley. She wasn't liked by the New Direction, but the others seemed to worship the ground she walked on.<br>The bell rang and Blaine looked one last time down to hallway, but still no sign of Kurt. He sighed heavily and walked to the waiting lesson.

The door to the classroom went wide open with a big slam and in rushed a pretty tall, brown haired boy with a big blue jumper with a crazy bow on the right shoulder, tight white jeans and big boots.

"Sorry I'm late" the boy said out of breath.

"Welcome back, Kurt" said Mrs. Brown (their math teacher) a bit chocked over the entrance "You can take the seat next to Rebecca"

Kurt felt how his muscle became rigid. He couldn't move, he just stared at the girl who was smirking at him with her head a little wryly. She was really enjoying his insecurity.

"Yeah, you can sit here by me!" she said with an evil undertone only Kurt could hear "I don't bite, I m not a Cit-Cat! You see I'm a gentleman, I mean woman!"

She was openly mocking him and nobody seemed to care. They just sat there like nothing. They didn't like him at all; they just wanted to break him down like Rebecca. She had hypnotized them with her false charm and that ugly Smythe-smile.

"Kurt!" Mrs. Brown said impatiently "Can you please sit down?"

Finally could Kurt move his body and slowly walk to the seat next to Rebecca. He pulled out the chair carefully and slowly sat down. He looked at Rebecca who has looked back still smirking. She leaned over to his place when Mrs. Brown started talking about geometry.

"So, Kitty, you finally got back from your so called disease" she hissed and stopped smirking "I can promise, when I'm done with you, you really gonna be sick!"

Kurt felt how a small fear started to grow inside him. He swallowed quietly and thought about what mean thing he could say back. But he couldn't say anything. It was like she poisoned his mind and made it impossible for him to respond.  
>Rebecca leaned back to her seat and looked at the black board Mrs. Brown was writing on. Kurt was still thinking about something mean to say, and suddenly it came to him. There was one thing Rebecca could never take away from him: His music and song! Kurt started to smile and leaned over to the Smythe girl.<p>

"I know one thing that can bring you down, witch" Kurt hissed unkindly "If you can sing a song in the cafeteria and IF everybody like you, I'm gonna do whatever you are here to make me do. But if they don't like you, you gonna leave me and Blaine alone!"

Rebecca just sat quietly like he had touched a weak point and the malice grew inside of Kurt.

"Okey, today at the lunch I gonna sing and I can insure you they gonna love me!" she answered after what felt like minutes of silence.

Kurt felt how sweet the revenge was about to turn out. But he didn t know how wrong he was...

* * *

><p><strong>Following song is <em>"Broken Heels"<em> - Alexandra Burke. And the things in **_(text)_** are what Rebecca is doing during the lines before.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and the rest of the New Direction sat at one long table. They didn't say much because the all waited for Rebecca's preformance. Almost the whole lunch passed by and still nothing, but when they was just about to leave they heard out of nowhere how music started. Rebecca stood at one of the tables, dressed in black tight jeans, white linen, a black leather jacket and all-white pumps.<p>

"This is for you, Kurt!" she said loud and clear and started singing:

**_"Hey, hey, hey x2 _**_(Moves body to the beat of the music)_

**_I roll my sleeves up, Wrap my hair up _**_(Jumps off the table)_

**_There's no sign on the road _**_(Walks against the ND-table)_

**_So I never stop, Can you catch me? _**_(Stops by the table, opposite from Kurt)_

**_Yeah yeah yeah, You'll never catch me _**_(Points at Kurt and "shake" her finger)_

**_Ay ay ay _**_(Walks back to the table)_

**_You go hard yes you do, But when I go it's a magic show_**_ (Throw a quick look at Kurt)_

**_Oh oh oh uh oh oh _**_(Walks and dance)_

**_I get it when I want it, And I get it right _**_(Stops and put hands on hips)_

**_Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey _**_(Starts dancing with the Cheerios, who joins)_

**_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do _**_(Waving with hands in a gesture that looks like she wants everybody to stand up)_

**_We can do it even better with broken heels _**_(Shakes right foot in the air)_

**_Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey _**_(Dances with Cheerios)_

**_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_**_ (The Standup-gestures)_

**_We can do it even better in broken heels _**_(Shakes left foot in the air)_

**_Anything you can do I can do better _**_(Turns against the ND-table and looks directly at Kurt)_

**_Boy I can do it in broken heels _**_(Jumps down from table)_

**_Anything you can do we can do better _**_(Walks against Kurt)_

**_Boy I can do it in broken broken heels _**_(Stops and shake one foot)_

_(Walks around the cafeteria, dancing with Cheerios in following verse)_

**_Oh you know we rock_**

**_We control the block_**

**_Whatever's going down_**

**_Ladies take the biggest cut_**

**_We bring the party_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

**_We bought the party_**

**_Ay ay ay_**

**_You go hard yes you do, But when I go it's a magic show _**_(Looks at Kurt)_

**_Oh oh oh uh oh oh _**_(Walks and dance)_

**_I get it when I want it, And I get it right_**_ (Stops and put hands on hips)_

**_ Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey _**_(Dances with Cheerios)_

**_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do _**_(The Standup-gestures)_

**_We can do it even better in broken heels _**_(Shakes right foot in the air)_

**_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do _**_(The Standup-gestures)_

**_We can do it even better in broken heels_**_ (Shakes left foot in the air)_

**_Anything you can do I can do better _**_(Steps up on ND-table)_

**_Boy I can do it in broken heels_**_ (Walking on the table)_

**_Anything you can do we can do better _**_(Stops in front of Kurt)_

**_Boy I can do it in broken broken heels _**_(Does a nice sound finish and looks at Kurt)_

The entire cafeteria starts to clap their hands and cry of liking. Everybody except the New Direction and Kurt who slowly was fading into white.  
>A guy from the football team helped Rebecca down from the table and dropped her down on the floor behind Kurt.<p>

"Told you they were going to love me" she whispered viciously in Kurt's ear and went to the table where the Cheerios sat.

"She wasn't that good, Kurt" Blaine said to try get Kurt to at least react "And whatever she tells you to do, I stand by you!"

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and smiled a supporting and sweet smile. Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't help himself to smile. Blaine's smile was the most adorable smile Kurt had ever seen and nothing made him feel better than that smile.

"And if she tries anything you can count on me" Puck said and he wasn't lying "I will not care that she is a girl"

The rest of the Glee club felt exactly the same in that matter and many of them were ready to get dirty because everybody know how bad Kurt felt about Karowsky, and nobody wanted that to happen again.

It took three days before Rebecca came up to Kurt and Blaine after the cafeteria song. She had during those three days joined the Cheerios and was wearing the suit. With a suspicious smile she stopped in front of the two boys who was discussing about the spring musical Kurt was starring the male lead roll.

"Hi Blaine, hi Kitty" Rebecca said with a merry and at the same evil voice "I really wanted to be the one breaking the news to you!"

Blaine directly felt how something wasn't right and took Kurt's hand to be ready to support or stop him to do something stupid.

"Carmen, you know the girl who was supposed to play the female lead role in the musical, she is kicked from the musical" Rebecca said with the same evil merry voice.

"Why?" Kurt asked worried.

"She wasn t good enough" Rebecca answered and smirked "But don't worry, there are a replacement!"

"Who?" Blaine asked and the feeling of something being wrong grew.

"Me" Rebecca said really happy and smiled evil.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face. He saw how the devastation was build up in his face and the hope broken down in his eyes. Everything was going to get ruined; Blaine just knew that nothing good could come out of Rebecca and Kurt being in the same musical.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the nice reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! Otherwise you can review why; I will take it as good criticism. Don't know when the next comes, but trying my best to upload ones every week.<strong>


	3. The backfire

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, except the characters you don't recognize. The characters may not have the same personality as in the show. | I'm not an English man and I'm using Google Translate for the words I don't know.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked back and forth in the choir room with a stressed look on his pale face. He didn't know what do. The rehearsals for the spring musical had started for about a month and he had spent a lot of time with Rebecca.<p>

She had not been the nicest and when nobody saw she had done things to make Kurt feel ashamed, get yelled at and injured. The worst for Kurt was that against everyone else she was an angel, so nobody believed that she could do anything stupid. Not even the teachers that seen how Karofsky treated him.

"Kurt, please relax" Blaine said and jumped down from the piano "It's gonna be alright!"

He grabbed Kurt in a huge hug and held the longer boy close. He felt how Kurt's arms closed the hug behind his back. They both closed their eyes and just enjoyed each other s presence.

"Oh, you guys are too cute!"

The sudden voice broke the soft moment and they step away from each other. Both looked a bit awkward at the girl that walked into the room. When Kurt saw who it was turned his eyes angry and he took a challenging step forward.

"Rebecca" Blaine said with a weird voice and smiled stiffly.

"What do you want?" Kurt said angry "Who is the next to get cut from the musical? Me?"

The atmosphere in the room got tense. You could almost touch the air between Kurt and Rebecca.

"I wish" Rebecca said and smirked "But I gonna tell you that we are going to start an hour later because Ms. Julia (Their temporary art teacher) have something important to do!"

Kurt laughed and smiled.

"You really think I gonna fall for that?" Kurt mocked "You dumber than your brother!"

For a short second Blaine thought he could see a hurt look in Rebecca's eyes and he actually wished that Kurt had not seen it, but Kurt's smirk told him that he had found the Smythe girl's weak point and was about to use it.

"I really mean it" Kurt said with a hard voice "Your brother wasn't so childish that he did the stupid things against me in secret like you. No, he was a man and said the things to my face! And he wasn't afraid for the response, and that makes him A LOT better than you!"

During the short sentences the secure Rebecca slowly faded and got replaced with a shy girl. She looked down in the floor and her hair overshadowed a big part of her face, hiding the true feelings the girl now felt.

"What is it, Rebecca?" Kurt said evil and hard "You don t have anything to say? If Sebastian been here he would know exactly what to say to touch my weak points!"

Blaine, who had sat down at one of the chairs, saw how Kurt transformed into someone so unlike the real Kurt, someone Kurt really hated. Blaine quickly inspected Rebecca's overshadowed face and saw how a tear fell. And then he realized that it had gone too far.

"Kurt, that's enough!" he said with a high voice and stepped up "She is..."

Blaine did not finish the sentence because Rebecca rushed out of the room with her hands over her face. The Kurt in front of Blaine was smirking.

"You're not better than her now!" Blaine said with a bit sad voice "How could you say these things?"

In a second was the old Kurt back and his eyes was full of regret, even if his face was mute.

"I-I don't know" Kurt whispered "I was... angry!"

"That is not an excuse to the same towards her" Blaine said a bit too hard.

"Why are you suddenly at her side?" Kurt said offended and looked directly at his boyfriend.

"I'm not any 'side'..." Blaine said before Kurt interrupted him:

"Not on any side? Not even at mine?" Blaine sighed annoyed over that Kurt did not understand. That was a big mistake from Blaine.

"YOU'RE DUMBER THEN BOTH THE SMYTHES!" Kurt screamed in falsetto and his eyes were dark of anger.

"YOU'RE THE DUMB ONE HERE!" Blaine shouted back and took a step forward "You don't understand anything of what you just done!"

Kurt's face became really hurt over the accusation.

"If that how you feel" Kurt said with a cold voice "Then I can't be together with you anymore!"

Blaine felt like someone had kicked him in the gut and he became paralyzed. A thousand thoughts went through his head, but he was unable to speak. Kurt just looked at him and because of Blaine's silence he said:

"And I believe that you don't want to be together either, so this is my goodbye" Kurt said with a weirdly natural voice and slowly he started to sing:

* * *

><p><strong>The song is <em>"Because you loved me"<em> - Celine Dion**

* * *

><p><em>You were my strength when I was weak<em>

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

* * *

><p><em>You gave me wings and made me fly<em>

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

* * *

><p><em>You were always there for me<em>

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you _

* * *

><p><em>You were my strength when I was weak<em>

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

* * *

><p>When Kurt stopped singing he saw the slowly tears that fell down Blaine's face and Blaine's eyes almost broke his heart, but Kurt was really hurt over that Blaine would not stand by him against Rebecca now when it was they that had the upper hand.<p>

"Kurt..." Blaine said with a thick voice, but Kurt just shook his head.

And then Kurt turned around and walked out of the choir room, leaving Blaine all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter chapter, but I don't fully have the time or motivation to write anything big and good! And that's also why this chapter came up late!<strong>

**Reviews are thankful to help me get better.**


	4. The calm before war

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_ Everything belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, except the characters you don't recognize. The characters may not have the same personality as in the show.**

**I'm not an English man and I'm using Google Translate for the words I don't know. And I don't know exactly how to write things in English with correct grammar or the right words etc., but live with it!**

**And I know there have been a couple months since last update, but I have had a lot in school, plus some troubles personally Anyways, here it goes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine had never in his entire life felt more alone than now. His world seems so much darker without the crazy fashionable boy by his side. No more listening to the talk about college and future plans. That was good in one way, but Blaine really missed the sound of Kurt's voice.<p>

Blaine sighed and continued his lonely walk along the street. With his eyes fixed on a point in front of his feet in the ground he was not prepared to bump into someone. Especially not this someone.

The collision caused both boys to fall to the ground. After some seconds Blaine looked at the boy in front of him and his face went numb. The other boy grinned and pulled a hand throw his short brown hair.

"Well hi Blaine" the boy said with that strange accent "Nice to bump into you!"

Blaine nodded and cleared his throat.

"Nice to... bump into you too, Sebastian" Blaine said with a suspect voice.

Blaine could not shake of the feeling that Sebastian knew about him and Kurt's break up and was now ready to make his move. The moves had been in a way flattering, but no way was he falling for Sebastian. Not after what happen with Rebecca.

"So, how is life?" Sebastian asked and stood up.

He pulled out a hand for Blaine to grab and so Blaine did. While he was pulled up he answered:

"Oh, just fine. Kurt and I have broken up!"

He was close to ad _"Like you wanted"_, but stopped himself quickly. He did not want to get into more trouble than necessary.

Sebastian looked at him and a sad smile came upon his lips.

"That was... not good" he said "Maybe I can cheer you up with some coffee at Lima Bean?"

Blaine thought now that Kurt did not want him he could go with Sebastian. It was not like it was a date or anything like that.

"Yeah, why not? If you buy it, I have nothing to lose!" Blaine said a little bit flirty and laughed.

* * *

><p>At the same time the boys collided Kurt was shopping in the mall of Lima. He had an annoyed look on his face and was nearly ripping the cloths of the hangers.<p>

The man running the store Kurt was in for the moment came up to him and knocked him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, mister, but I would like to leave" he said polite, but with an angry undertone.

Kurt looked down on the small man dressed in the special work uniform.

"Gladly! You have no taste for menswear, sir" he snapped and rushed out of the store.

He sat down at closest chair with a loud noise and shook his head.

Nothing was working for him. There was no fashion that suited him. No test had worked out for him. He was fighting with his father over small things. And he did not have Blaine.

Only thinking of the younger boy made Kurt's heart both hurt and beat faster. He did not want to admitted, but he really wanted the little boy with him right now. Blaine could say the best things that always cheered Kurt up.

"Isn't life a bitch sometimes?" a male voice talked to him.

Kurt turned his head and the sight actually made him smile.

"David" Kurt said cheerfully "How is it?"

The bigger boy, that had bullied Kurt during a big part of his high school time, was now standing in front of him dressed in a red T-shirt and black pants.

After an attempt of killing himself Karofsky had become friends with Kurt and was now healed physically from the suicide, but mentally there was a long way to go.

"It's good I guess, during these circumstances" David said and sat down opposite from Kurt at the small table.

"That s great" Kurt said and smiled bigger.

Now that Blaine and he were not a couple he could do whatever he liked to do. And with whomever he liked to do it with.

"So, are you doing anything special right now?" he asked and winked quickly.

Karofsky smiled when he noticed the wink.

"No. No I don't" he answered and looked curious at the fashionable boy in front of him.

"Want to take a cup of coffee at The Lima Bean?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn t a long chapter, but have to upload something after all this time. But don t worry, the next chapter is going to be in the next week. PROMISE!<strong>

**And thanks for all reviews and alerts, it means A LOT that you want to read!**


	5. The End

**I am really sorry **for all you out there that wants to know the end, but it has been to long and now I do not really like Glee anymore and can not finish this! It is as sad for me as it may be for you, but this is how it has to end I am afraid!

Thanks to all followers and to all you others that inspired me to do this. It has been awesome!

_Love Vixee_

_P.S. This does not have to be the end, but most likely it is!_


End file.
